Baby Braddock
by Sam'sGirl-SaraMarie
Summary: This is my version of how i think Jules and Sam should have told the team about when they announce they're pregnant with Sadie. Cute JAM Story. At the moment it's a oneshot, but i might add to it,


It had been exactly one month since Sam and Jules Braddock found out that they were going to be parents. Sam still remembers the day that Jules met him at the coffee shop and found out that it was for sure that they were having a baby and then joking about herbal tea and bubble wrap. Sam was ecstatic about their baby and Jules was just over the moon, being only 3 months and already worrying about the nursery. Sam like always had calm her down and reassure her that everything would be done in time and to just relax.

Jules being 3 months pregnant now meant that she was mainly out of the "caution" months and they would now be able to tell the team their news about Baby Braddock. Jules and Sam had agreed that they wanted to wait to tell the team once they knew the gender and they would come up with a creative way to tell them.

2 weeks later, Sam and Jules had an ultrasound appointment to find out the gender of their baby. The day of the ultrasound, Sam woke up to the sound of crashing and clattering, which had woken him from a deep sleep. Sam pulled the heavy comforter off of his body, then walking to the closet to put on a t-shirt as he had forgotten that last night, he was so tired that he hadn't put one on. Sam made his way down the hall to the bathroom, seeing Jules sitting on the bathroom floor with her eyes filled with tears of frustration. Sam knew that it was going to be one of _those_ days. The day that nothing goes right, everything irritates you and just everything goes wrong. Sam knew how to approach this today as it had happened a few times with all of the messed up hormones and emotions.

"_Jules, are you okay?" Sam asked being cautious._

"_No!" Jules shouted at him_

"_Nothing's going right. My hair is wrong, my clothes make me look fat and..." she trailed off as Sam wrapped her in his arms._

"_Here, let's do this." Sam said as he turned Jules to face the mirror that filled half of the bathroom wall._

With being the older brother to a younger sister, Sam knew how to french braid. Jules faced the mirror as Sam gently brushed through her hair, smoothing it of any knots. Sam then began to braid Jules' hair.

"_Thanks" she said, calming herself down._

"_No problem" he replied back._

"_And you know, you don't look fat in that shirt…" Sam told her reaching to Jules' growing baby bump._

"_Maybe a sweater though?" Sam questioned, finishing her braid, adding an elastic at the bottom._

"_Definitely" Jules replied, exiting the bathroom to the bedroom. _

Jules grabbed a hoodie and Sam changed out of his pajamas and met Jules' in her jeep and they proceeded to the doctor's office.

"_I think it's going to be a girl" Jules stated, looking at Sam for an answer._

"_Why?" Sam asked_

"_Mothers instinct" Jules replied._

Sam and Jules talked a bit more until they got to the doctor's office. They parked the jeep and proceeded to the OB/GYN's office. They let the nurse know they were here and then were lead into a room and told the doctor would be in, in a minute.

5 minutes the doctor walked in.

"_Hi Jules and Sam" she said, with a smile._

"_This might feel a bit weird and cold, okay?" she warned Jules._

Jules cringed at the coolness of the gel on the warmth of her body. The doctor searched for a gender for a few minutes until she found what she was looking for.

"_Okay, it looks like you're having a little girl" the doctor told them._

Sam looked at Jules, who had a single tear falling down her face. He wiped it away before it could fall, which made Jules look over at him. Sam leaned in and kissed Jules on the forehead, and then played in her hair, as they watched the monitor. They got two sonogram pictures, one for each of them. They then decided to go home.

At dinner, Jules and Sam were coming up with ideas on how to tell the team about Baby Girl Braddock. Sam suggested baking cupcakes, half of the batter being food dyed blue and the other half of the batter being dyed pink, and then telling the team that they're for a special occasion. Then, when they would clue in on it, they would have to guess which cupcake colour was the correct gender. Sam and Jules stayed up all night dying the cupcake batter and coloring the icing yellow, to try to throw them off.

The next morning Jules and Sam headed to the SRU with the cupcakes in hand. Sam could hardly contain himself with excitement, whereas Jules was as calm as could be. The entered the building and arrived at the SRU floor.

"_Yum, Cupcakes!" Spike shouted as he saw them in Jules' hand_

"_You have to wait Spike." Jules told him._

"_Aw…" Spike sighed._

"_Actually, can everyone meet us in the briefing room for a minute please?" Sam yelled._

"_Sure thing" Sarge yelled._

Everybody gathered in the briefing room, Winnie, Sarge, Ed, Spike, Sam and Jules.

"_Ok, what's all this?" Ed asked, with a joke tone to his voice._

"_Just something for everybody, dig in." Sam told them. Jules and Sam had smiles across their faces as they watched the team._

"_Hey, mine's pink on the inside!" Winnie exclaimed._

"_Mine's blue!" Ed said._

"_Mine's pink" Spike shouted._

_Sarge caught on. "Jules, Sam, would you like to tell us something?"_

"_Surprise" Sam said as Jules took off Sam's baggy SRU hoodie, exposing her baby bump._

"_Oh my gosh Jules!" Winnie said as she ran up to them to give them a hug._

"_Congrats" Ed said as he hugged Jules._

_Spike just kind of stared at Sam and Jules, piecing it together. _

"_It's okay Spike, come walk with me" Winnie said._

_Winnie and Spike walked down the hall until it clued in. "Oh my gosh" Spike exclaimed, running back to Jules and Sam, giving them hugs._

"_Congrats" said Sarge._

"_Wait, which one is it?" Winnie asked._

"_Yeah, Girl or Boy?" Spike added._

"_Girl" Jules replied._

"_We just wanted a creative way to tell you guys" Sam said._

Everybody finished eating their cupcakes as they talked, like they had all the time in the world. As Sam stood there, behind Jules with his arm wrapped around her, with his hands on her lower stomach, where their baby lays in the womb.


End file.
